My Enemy's Daughter
by shadowgirl191
Summary: Conner kidnaps Lee's daughter and feelings spark between the two
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**For a friend to go as a one-shot to her Conner story. I love Assassins Creed and was happy to work on this for her seeing as my other story was going nowhere I'll have to delete it and rewrite it. So enjoy her lemony ones-hot oh and if you're wondering I do a time skip in here so I don't want you to get confused if randomly things between the two are all happy like and you think she has bipolar issues because that's not the case. And yes even with its chapters I'm still counting this as a ones-hot because I never meant to make it chapters and I'm to lazy to fix anything. Any way here you go!**

Binokami knew her father had dealings in the less then honorable business and that many enemies were gained. His name on the top of hit lists and any who partook in his dealings signed their own death wishes just by knowing him. But her most of all for she was his only child a daughter he truly cared for. She was the only human besides himself he loved unconditionally and wholly which made her a bigger target of those who wished him harm. Binokami knew a day like this was approaching and pleaded with the man known as Charles Lee to end his dangerous quest. Through not heading her warnings he continuously put them in danger and now that danger had come in the form of a white hooded male that was now carting her off to who knows where.

Binokami thrashed violently sending continuous blows to his back that did nothing. Her ego deflated as her attacks didn't even earn a flinch or even some twitch of annoyance. 'What was this man a rock?' "Put me down!" the female growled "I will not be manhandled!" Binokami refused to give up looking for an escape from the man who dragged her from her bed. Screeching for help had done no good seeing the only people who were out at this time were drunkards who hooted at them obliviously thinking they were off to other things and he was about to get a good time. She cringed hoping that wasn't what this man had in mind. Binokami was dropped on the ground as her kidnapper saddled a horse most likely for his grand escape. He wasn't very smart to had left her unattended she thought as she tried to bolt away. She hadn't expected her him to reach out as quickly as he did to wrap one of his large hands around her arm.

Pulling away did nothing nor did the perfectly aimed punch she tried to hook him with. The hooded man pulled her closer trapping her hands between their bodies and keeping a powerful hold so she could not wiggle free. Binokami was lifted on the saddle her captor mounting behind her. They were off but the sound of pursuing figures weren't far away. The dark haired female huffed in irritation 'oh now they notice I'm gone' she scowled. The hooded man cracked the rains causing the horse to sprint quickly into the woods. Binokami could see others were having a hard time keeping up with them so she did her best to slow them down or at least distract her kidnapper. Thankfully this granted an opening for one of her father's men to come up right beside them. Her triumph didn't last long for when the man came to close he found a hidden blade embedded into his chest. Her eyes widened in terror as she watched the poor man tumble from his horse to be trampled by those of his comrades. If he wasn't dead before he certainly was now.

**(Time skip)**

It was dawn when they finally stopped in a clearing near a river. Binokami found herself being dropped into the dirt her lower body was soar from the long ride. Her kidnapper kneeled down in front of her to tie her hands together. Being light out and having him so close to her gave Bino a good look of the man's face. Her breath hitched seeing he was native and ruggedly handsome with dark brown eyes that focused only at the task of securing the ropes he held. When he finished he glanced up at her face making her blush furiously. He stood taking the other end of the rope and tying it around a nearby tree. When he was satisfied with it he turned to disappear through the trees. "Hay!" the female squeaked blushing at how desperate she was about to sound "you can't just leave me!" he was already gone by then making her slump dejectedly.

As much as she feared him she didn't want to be left defenseless in the woods. Many dangerous things lurked here and she felt like a sitting duck. Binokami cursed the good looking man before focusing on the clearing around her. Nothing around her could help or provide means of escape which angered her. It wasn't long anyway when her companion returned anyway carrying tiny rabbits in his grasp making her eyes widen. 'How could he!' her mind screeched. Now she wasn't a vegetarian by any means but anything small and fluffy was on her list of do not eat and that includes rabbits. Her heart went out to the poor things before turning away knowing at least they died for a cause. Sighing she watched as he skinned and prepared his catch, not one to be squeamish having had seen this done to deer many times. Huffing she wondered what her fate would be looking back over to her captor knowing he wasn't planning on hurting her just yet.

Binokami contemplated the man in white robes as he was dressed in the color of the rebels fighting for this land yet she wasn't sure. From the look she snuck while he was closer, he was native so she didn't understand why he was dressed so, and then it clicked. This was the man her father continued to rant about whenever he visited her. The assassin or crafty bastered that always interfered with his planes. Smiling lightly Binokami shook her head in amusement thinking of all the things this man did to drive her father up the wall. She lived for those moments her father would come home in another fit of rage and anger it was quite the show. Not saying she didn't love her papa just disinterested in his normal activities that she couldn't fight him on. Coming back to the current situation the female frowned instantly remembering where she was. Whatever battle with her father this man had she didn't know exactly what it had to do with her.

**Ok so I put time skip in this chapter but this isn't the one I was talking about that one comes later. So anyway hope it was good and like always on to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NOT EVEN THE OC!**

Binokami woke from the firm shaking by the man in white crouched over her. She cursed herself for letting her guard down in his presence. Hauling her to her feet he pulled her over to his horse mounting it first before pulling her up to sit in front of him. His arms wrapped securely around her waist causing her to blush slightly from the heat emitting from him. They road for hours the only stopping for the occasional break until they reached a small settlement on a hill. Here people continued their usual day to day chores not even giving them a passing glance. She wondered would anyone assist her if she called for assistance. 'Probably not' she mentally rolled her eyes as they continued to the large mansion that would most likely become her new prison. Now that she was complaining at least it looked comfortable. Leading the horse over to a stable the assassin slid off offering the rains to a stable boy before helping her off. Bino nervously followed behind the man who kept a firm grip on her wrist tightly enough to keep her from running but not hard enough to hurt. She paid attention to the surroundings of the home he dragged her into. Architecture was the last thing on her mind to focus fully on the layout of the magnificent building. They went up the stairs and down the hall to a bedroom that she soon found herself locked inside to her utter dismay.

How long was he planning on keeping her trapped here confined to this small room? Maybe she was being left to starve or until she went mad she mused throwing herself down upon the bed. She was exhausted from the long journey and fell into an unrestful slumber. On the other side of the door her captor turned to storm down the hall way. Conner had taken Lee's daughter as pay back with no intention of harming her but now that he had her he didn't know what to do with her. He doubted he would get any information from her so what now? He was just so blinded and ignored Achilles protests in taking her. She was probably frightened and wondering if this was going to where she died or if she'll ever get to see her father again. Sighing Conner leaned against the wall knowing the situation was more complicated now than ever. He couldn't let her leave now for fear of her giving away his home to her father and putting all the people here in danger but keeping her here could be just as dangerous. For once he should have listened to Achilles.

**Done there now go away or as always on to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Suck it!**

Days had passed since Bino had come or more like forced to come here to the homestead, and it had began to grow on her. She had gotten to know the people better as well as Achilles and Conner who to her surprised was very kind. It's strange how she had become so close to him over time and had even begun to have more than friendly feelings towards him. Sighing Bino paced up and down Conner's room waiting for his return. She wanted, no had to tell him how she felt. Each day it continued to eat at her inside as she longed for him more. It was killing her not to be able to stand in the same room as him without becoming a mess, fumbling over herself in embarrassment. The door creaked as it slowly began to open setting her poor nerves on end as she tried to steal herself. When he entered Conner looked on in surprise while her breath hitched in anticipation.

"Bino?" he paused having thought she had retried to her own room by now. Said women twiddled her thumbs idly as she blushed. "Ratonhnhake:ton um" she spoke looking anywhere but him. The dark raven haired female shifted nervously thinking of what she could possibly say. It was hard finding the words she wished to help express her love. 'Wow' she snorted to herself knowing how cheesy it sounded in her head. Instead of outright telling him she decided to test her luck, actions did speak louder than words. Making her way over to the assassin Bino pushed his hood back. His expression was one of great puzzlement but he made no move to stop her. Rising up on her toes 'Damn he's tall' Bionkami gently laid her lips upon his. At first he stiffened only to gently push back with his own. He let his arm slowly wrap around her waist to pull her closer to Bino's relief. Putting all her concentration in staying on her toes was a pain and made things less enjoyable! Pulling away Conner looked down at her lust filling his eyes as he leaned down to capture her lips again.

His warm hands came to her shoulders to push down the straps of her night gown. He let his warm lips travel down to her shoulder then back up her neck as she gasped. "Ratonhnhake:ton please don't tease" she pleaded as he slowly led her over to the bed. His lips pulled into a gentle smile and she could feel it on her skin. His hands pushed her dress down this time so that it slipped down to pool at her feet and letting air trail over her exposed skin. Conner's breath stopped seeing she had for gone wearing any under garments making this so much easier for him. Her nipples hardened from the light breeze and goose bumps littered the canvas that was her body. Leaning down Conner's hot breath warmed her skin as his mouth trailed to her stiff pink buds and slowly kissing around them before tacking one into his mouth. Gasping Binokami's back arched into his touch that never ceased to set her body on fire. Oh how she craved this moment for so long when he would finally push inside her and make her his. Her whole shiver with want the burn between her legs growing and that place between her thighs becoming moist. Rubbing them together did nothing to cease the ache there and friction only made it worse. Slowly lifting her heavy limbs Bino unbuckled the straps o his robes pushing them off him. She had done this once before in order to help him with a rather nasty wound he returned with after another one of his adventures.

Stepping back he helped her pull off the remaining pieces to his upper garments exposing the beautifully sculpted body underneath the layers. He kicked off his shoes before rounding back on her. Without the clothes Conner's skin against hers was like a furnace. He practically generated his own heat she smiled with an ever noticeable blush covering her cheeks. She was less nervous then she was before knowing that this was going to be different with him than any other man. Not that she had been one before but she knew that this man was pure instinct then the men who were just all experienced as other women pointed out making her even more excited. Looking down at her Conner smiled having never done this before either but seeing how easy it was to relax when he was with Bino not feeling embarrassed as he should have been. "Are you sure" he asked hoping she wouldn't be hesitant but still offering her a chance to flee no matter how bad he wanted her. An exasperated yes was all he needed to pin her to the bed pushing her body to rest between her thighs. Biting her lip Bino moaned with wanton grinding their lower halves together only separated by the material of his pants. She really wanted him to just rip off the bloody trousers and get on with it but he prided himself on control and wanted to make this last.

Reaching up Bino pulled Conner down to meet his lips once more this time letting his tongue search the warm cavern of her mouth. Drifting a hand down her body to the junction between her legs Conner let his hand explore the moist folds of her woman hood. Binokami arched into his hand moaning and gasping into his lips. He was barely touching her but even the gentlest glide of his fingers was enough to almost send her tumbling into completion. Bino protested when he moved his away only to gaze on with hungry eyes as he kicked off his remaining garment. Her eyes grew wide and she had to look away from his large member a small tinge of worry suffering only to quickly brush it off. She was determined to see this through; she loved Conner her Ratonhnhake:ton and she knew he would not harm her intentionally. Turning back to face the man she once despised Binokami looked up with love an adoration spreading her legs wider to welcome him. An as he finally claimed her she was his. At first all she experienced was pain only for it to quickly dull to a soar ache.

A few minutes were all it took for her to adjust to the new feeling, moving her hips a little as a sign to continue. His thrusts started slow and gentle trying to focus on the things that pleasured his partner. He wanted to learn each and everything that made her squirm or moan in pleasure. Only when he reached that spot inside of Bino did his awkward thrusts become more controlled and quicker, as he focused on that one spot. Bino's legs moved to wrap around the man's waist giving him better access to her and causing his member to slide in deeper. Both gasped in pleasure as their body's came even closer to where they though it impossible to get any closer. Conner pushed his lips to hers again before thrusting into her in a different angle that made her cry out his name for the whole home stead to hear. Bino moved her hips in time with his and dug her nails into his back to keep herself floored. Every thrust making her arch upwards and pant loudly. Conner bucked harder into her pushing a hand between them to massage the small bundle of nerves. "Ratonhnhake:ton!" she shouted head lolling back in ecstasy as filler warmth began to pull in her stomach.

His ministrations were causing her body to shake, the warm feeling in her body transforming into a burn. She couldn't contain the cries of completion that tumbled from her lips and echoed through the room. Soon Conner followed with a deep grunt as he pushed his head between her shoulder and neck and spilled his thick seed deep inside of her. The hot sticky liquid scorched her insides giving Bino a warm complete and satisfying feeling of being full. Neither of them spoke for a defining minute trying to catch what little breath they still had. "Konnoro'nhkwa" Conner finally mumbled into her shoulder. "What?" Bino asked confused not fully familiar with his people's language yet. "Konnoro'nhkwa" he repeated lifting his head so that he could look into her eyes. The dark haired female tilted her head in question "What does that mean?" for a long moment Conner stared at her before glancing away with a knowing smile the one she thought made him look years younger. "You'll know some day." He whispered just loudly enough for her to hear. Binokami's bro furred before she shrugged it off. Conner would tell her in time like always. Snuggling closer the two drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
